


К Семи Лунам

by Ersente



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагами встречает странного безухого парня</p>
            </blockquote>





	К Семи Лунам

**Author's Note:**

> Герои KnB в рамках мира Loveless

Кагами вцепился в свое кошачье ухо и с силой за него потянул. К старшей школе можно было бы распроститься с наследием детства, шансов было хоть отбавляй, но что-то постоянно мешало. То в дверь постучат, то в туалет вломятся, то схватят за хвост и затащат в самое людное место. Хорошо хоть в Японии многие подростки искренне интересовались играми и караоке. Да и взрослые недалеко ушли, если судить по большому количеству ушей с хвостами и малому - детей.  
\- Добрый день, разрешите представиться. Я - Куроко.  
Паренек появился из ниоткуда, просто материализовался перед партой, еще секунду назад его тут и не стояло. Кагами заорал, дернулся и, естественно, навернулся со стула, зацепил ногами стол и привлек к себе еще больше внимания, словно мало было. А паренек стоял, как ни в чем ни бывало, руки по швам, корпус наклонен ровно на 45 градусов, глаза смотрят в пол.  
\- Черт, ты откуда нарисовался? - рявкнул Кагами, потирая ушибленный затылок. - Чего уставились?  
Одноклассники и так к нему симпатий не питали, а это выступление окончательно низвело его в ранг самых нелюбимых учеников. Да и пусть, как будто ему есть какое-то дело до их дружбы. Меньше лезут в его жизнь, легче дышать, разошлись и ладно. Конечно, продолжали коситься, но куда больше его интересовал этот паренек, Куроко.  
\- Чего надо? - спросил Кагами, поднявшись и поставив стол со стулом на место.  
\- Вы и правда не знаете?  
Кажется, Куроко удивился. По крайней мере, между его бровей появилась морщинка, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Или это был признак недовольства? Кагами никогда особо не разбирался в чтении эмоций по лицу. Одно он знал точно: сам он был очень недоволен.  
\- Я - Куроко. Пэшенуресу.  
\- А ну давай выйдем, не люблю быть в центре внимания.  
Куроко кивнул и последовал за ним. Ученики провожали их настороженными взглядами и перешептывались. Кагами уловил всего одно слово - «ушки», - и дернул хвостом. Да, у него все еще есть ушки, но сами хороши!  
\- А-а-а! - заорал он, когда до него дошло. - У... У... Ушки! Где твои?..  
\- Кагами-кун, это все, о чем вы можете думать?  
Кажется, это была укоризна. Или что-то очень на нее похожее. Взгляд Куроко был тяжелым и почти невыносимым. Кагами тут же вспыхнул от гнева и сжал кулаки, собираясь выбить из этого безухого ответы на все вопросы, которые пока не успел сформулировать.  
\- Подождите, пожалуйста, - попросил Куроко, снова поклонившись. - Я должен позвонить учителю.  
\- Ты!..  
Тяжелый удар припечатал Кагами к стене, вышиб из легких воздух, а из головы - дурь. Зато появился первый четкий вопрос: откуда в этом ребенке столько силы?  
\- Акаши-сенсей, это я. Он не знает. Я уверен. Он ведет себя странно. Вы не ошиблись? Конечно же, я не думаю, что вы можете ошибиться, но... Да, сенсей.  
Куроко аккуратно закрыл мобильный, Кагами сглотнул, отчаянно пытаясь понять, какого хрена вообще творится.  
\- Кажется, нам надо поговорить, Кагами-кун. Будьте столь любезны, уделите мне несколько минут вашего драгоценного времени.  
Больше всего на свете хотелось стукнуть этого Куроко промеж глаз и гордо удалиться, но происходило нечто интересное, впервые после возвращения из Штатов. Кагами скрипнул зубами и последовал за Куроко.

\- Бред, - решительно заявил Кагами, выслушав рассказ.  
\- Я серьезен.  
\- Ты меня за дурака держишь?  
Куроко и правда нарывался на трепку. Хорошую, душевную трепку, после которой не только стоять, но и сидеть не сможет. Только лежать и молить о смерти.  
\- Пары? Система? Боец и Жертва? Серьезно? Пэшенуресу?  
\- Да, Кагами-кун.  
Может, Куроко и не напрашивался. Может, он был просто болен на всю голову и срочно нуждался в помощи врача. В любом случае, Кагами здесь делать было нечего. Впрочем, начало урока он уже все равно пропустил, так что и торопиться было некуда.  
\- Сенсей объяснил бы лучше, но для этого нам надо попасть в «Семь лун», чем быстрее, тем лучше. К сожалению, у нас слишком мало времени. Вы же чувствуете, Кагами-кун?  
\- Нет.  
Он и правда не чувствовал ничего кроме усталости, разочарования и желания вернуться в Штаты. Еще и в ушах звенело да на грудь давило после того удара.  
\- Странно. А если... Великодушно простите, Кагами-кун, - виновато сказал Куроко, обхватил его голову руками и поцеловал. Даже Алекс была вежливее, хотя у нее было весьма размытое представление о скромности и личном пространстве.  
Кагами начал бы отбиваться, но его словно парализовало, только бухало сердце, горели щеки с ушами и нервно дергался хвост. А еще хотелось почесать живот и избавиться от легкого зуда, который с каждой секундой становился сильнее, пока не превратился в жар и боль от тысячи уколов.  
Кагами дернулся раз, другой, третий, но Куроко надежно его зафиксировал и не давал сбежать. Да откуда в этом малявке столько сил?  
Оглушительно загрохотал гром и вспыхнула молния, из глаз Кагами брызнули слезы. А потом он вырубился.

Казалось, в теле не осталось ни одной мышцы, которая не болела бы, но у Кагами было полно сил для того, чтобы вскочить и отвесить Куроко смачную оплеуху. И отвесил бы, если бы тот подло не увернулся. Кагами замахнулся еще раз, и еще, и еще, но ни один удар не достиг цели, а потом закончились силы.  
\- Да чтоб тебя!  
\- Прошу прощения, Кагами-кун, но это была экстренная необходимость. Как Пара мы будем сильнее.  
Все-таки, Куроко было стыдно, на его щеках играл легкий румянец, а в голосе было отчетливо слышно смущение.  
«Как Па...»  
\- А-а-а! - завопил Кагами и лихорадочно проверил ушки и хвост.  
Слава богам, они были на месте. Конечно, идея расстаться с ними давно уже превратилась в навязчивую, но не так же! И не с... с...  
\- Фе, - Кагами сплюнул и вытер язык рукавом рубашки.  
\- Между прочим, это неприятно, - сказал Куроко, снова прожигая спокойным взглядом.  
\- Полностью согласен. А теперь объясняй, что это было?  
\- Я спровоцировал появление Имени.  
\- Имени? Опять твой бред?  
\- Проверьте ваш живот.  
Куроко отвернулся, явно не собираясь нарушать личную зону еще больше, хотя мог бы задуматься об этом раньше. Кагами задрал рубашку и опять заорал.  
\- Ты... Ты... Ты! Пока я был в отрубе?! Шрамирование?! Да я тебя порву!  
\- Кагами-кун, успокойтесь, пожалуйста. И не так громко, на нас уже смотрят, - Куроко невозмутимо указал на окна школы. В ушах опять зазвенело.  
\- Что за хрень? - шепотом крикнул Кагами, нависая над ним.  
\- Пэшенуресу. Это наше Имя. Я же объяснял. Мы - Пара.  
\- Хрен тебе!  
Оставаться рядом с этим тронутым было себе дороже. Кагами хватило и шрама - «Passionless» на животе, да теперь вообще ни перед кем не разденешься!, - вляпаться еще глубже совершенно не входило в его планы.  
\- Счастливо оставаться, невозмутимый, - бросил он и нарочито спокойно пошел в школу.

В ушах опять звенело. Кажется, Кагами неслабо приложился головой, стоило сходить к врачу и провериться, просто на всякий случай. Опять же, может повезти, вдруг ему и правда нехорошо настолько, что недельку-другую лучше не ходить в школу.  
\- Вызываю на битву заклинаний.  
Парочка вынырнула из боковой улицы. Один был как-то дофига серьезен и смотрел так, как будто собирался вырвать из груди Кагами сердце и сожрать его. Или, что еще хуже, скормить его самому Кагами. Второй походил на бестолковую модельку, но щенячья возня не скрывала его силы, именно таких противников стоило опасаться в драке.  
\- Чо?  
\- Система загружена. Вызываю на битву заклинаний, - хмуро повторил дофига серьезный.  
\- Э, - Кагами решительно не понимал, чего от него хотят, но всегда был готов постоять за себя.  
\- Вызывай свою Жертву!  
\- Э? Жертву? А! Сегодня что, массовый побег из дурдома был? А почему не сообщили?  
Кагами тут же достал смартфон и проверил городские и национальные новости, но не нашел ни одного упоминания об инциденте. Зато ему хватило времени, чтобы убедиться в том, что парочка не собирается нападать. Ну или настолько ошарашена его безбашенной храбростью, что передумала. Любой расклад был ему на руку.  
\- И передайте этому извращенцу, что не сработало, - сказал Кагами, продолжив свой путь. Дома его ждал сытный ужин, который сотрет воспоминания о дурацком дне. Еще бы шрам свел, но это было уже за гранью фантастики.  
\- Семпай, нас что, динамят?  
\- Заткнись! Эй, ты! Да, ты! Ты что, струсил?  
А вот это было перебором. Кагами никто и никогда не смел обвинять в трусости, хотя бы потому что он был круче всех. Спускать с рук такое обвинение - значит расписаться в страхе, которого и в помине не было.  
Сумка рухнула на асфальт, Кагами медленно повернулся и попер на этих двоих.  
\- Вызов прими!  
\- Уже!  
И на что они рассчитывали, спросил себя Кагами спустя пару минут, когда оба врага были повержены. Конечно, ему тоже досталось, кровь была и во рту, и на лице, и на костяшках. Кажется, треснуло ребро - было больно дышать полной грудью. Про школьную форму и думать не хотелось.  
Наверное, стоило вызвать скорую, - решил Кагами, но не успел достать телефон: противники поднялись на ноги, явно горя желанием взять реванш.  
\- Неплохо.  
Тихий голос заморозил всех. Кагами с трудом повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто вмешался в разборку, но тот был в тени.  
\- Не то, на что я рассчитывал, но неплохо.  
\- Акаши-сен...  
\- Тихо. - Дофига серьезный тут же заткнулся, а Кагами захотел навешать люлей Акаши, за компанию. - Тецуя.  
\- Семпай.  
\- Ты не справился со своим заданием.  
\- Да, семпай.  
\- Ты будешь наказан.  
\- Да, семпай.  
\- Проводи Тайгу домой и позаботься о том, чтобы он все понял.  
\- Но... - Куроко закашлялся, но через пару секунд продолжил все тем же спокойным голосом: - Да, семпай.  
Кагами с подозрением смотрел на него, отмечая детали - легкую хромоту, бледную кожу, испарину на лбу и закушенные губы, - но не мог пошевелиться. Желание навешать люлей Акаши стало еще сильнее, несмотря на то, что речь шла о «семпае». Хреновый из него семпай, если его ученики похожи на призраков.  
\- Кагами-кун, прошу вас, проводите меня к себе домой. Пожалуйста.  
Ладонь Куроко была холодной, но знакомо сильной.  
\- Э. Хорошо.  
Кагами всегда успеет навешать люлей. Сейчас важнее было увести Куроко.

\- Я же уже сказал, бред.  
\- Кагами-кун.  
\- И не надо на меня так смотреть!  
Взгляд Куроко был хуже того бреда, что он нес. Черт бы с ним, с этим бредом, плюнуть и растереть, достаточно вытащить пацана из секты, чтобы прочистить мозг и вернуть в реальность. А вот смотрел он просто убийственно. Кагами тут же почувствовал себя нашкодившим ребенком под мягким взглядом мамы, которая сгорала от стыда из-за его поведения.  
\- Жра... Ужинать буде... те? - предложил Кагами, почесывая затылок.  
\- Да, спасибо за вашу доброту.  
\- И хватит уже пялиться!  
Овощи шипели на сковороде, в кастрюле булькала вода, Кагами серьезно думал.  
Шрам не мог появиться сразу шрамом. Должны были остаться кровящие ранки. Но на животе был застаревший шрам, который иногда зудел и от которого было сложно оторвать руки. Если на секунду допустить, что рассказ Куроко - не бредни сектанта, то... То хреново получалось. Особенно с учетом костяшек, сбитых о ту парочку из переулка.  
\- Приятного аппетита.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - откликнулся Куроко, взял палочки и невозмутимо приступил к ужину.  
Казалось, его ничто не может пронять. Видно же, что ему плохо, но он сидел ровно и его руки не дрожали. Внезапно захотелось потрепать его по голове и пообещать, что все будет в порядке, что они всех победят и обязательно станут лучшими во всей Японии. А если понадобится, то и во всем мире. Кагами фигово представлял себе правила игры, но вряд ли они сложнее баскетбола.  
\- Значит, заклинания?  
\- Да.  
\- И как выглядят эти ваши заклинания?  
\- Ну. К сожалению, я могу дать вам только общую информацию, Кагами-кун. Бывают разные заклинания...  
Куроко болтал без остановки, через несколько минут от потока слов начала пухнуть голова, а потом - слипаться глаза. Похоже, правила этой игры чем-то напоминали японский язык, а значит совсем не подходили для вечернего разговора.  
\- Знаешь что? - перебил Кагами Куроко. - Я вымою посуду и мы ляжем спать. А с утра со всем разберемся.  
\- Хорошо, но можно я прежде покажу вам кое-что?  
Как есть извращенец! И Кагами сам притащил его к себе домой, ни на секунду не задумавшись над тем, чтобы послать всю честную компанию подальше и гордо удалиться.  
\- Валяй.  
А почему бы и нет? Кагами совсем не хотел отказывать. Может, из любопытства. Может, из симпатии к малявке. А может, он все еще верил в чудеса.  
Куроко взял его за руки. Простое прикосновение вызвало море эмоций и воспоминаний: бриз охлаждает тело, песок обжигает голые ступни, кристаллы соли царапают кожу.  
\- Что?..  
\- А теперь скажите «Загрузка Системы».  
Слова Куроко больше походили на приказ. Это бесило, но и вселяло уверенность. Кагами решил выяснить детали позже, а потом обязательно надавать по ушам за то, что его все-таки развели.  
\- Загрузка Системы, - сказал он, и мир изменился.

\- И... что это? - спросил Кагами, рассматривая стритбольную площадку. Щита не было, но разметка не оставляла сомнений в том, куда они попали. - И как?..  
\- Это Система. Ваша личная. Играете?  
\- Да.  
Руке до боли не хватало мяча, пробежаться, подпрыгнуть и положить его в кольцо. Тело помнило все движения и было готово в любой момент ринуться в атаку, только щита все равно не было.  
\- Бракованная матрица, - пробормотал Кагами.  
\- Простите?  
\- Ничего. Продолжай.  
\- Система - это боевой модуль. Извините, что так упрощаю. Боевые единицы встречаются, сражаются...  
\- Битва заклинаний! - со знанием дела перебил Кагами.  
\- Да.  
\- И все-таки, на что похожи эти заклинания?  
\- Вы не слушали? На заклинания, конечно же.  
Куроко чуть заметно улыбнулся, и Кагами вновь испытал острое желание врезать ему по ушам.  
\- Это слова, жесты, визуализации. Вы научитесь, если примете приглашение поступить в школу.  
\- Приглашение? Теперь это так называется? - Кагами неосознанно потер живот, чувствуя шрамы даже через футболку.  
\- Вы всегда можете отказаться.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда. Но нежелательно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Меня очень опечалит ваш отказ.  
Кагами не совсем понял, что Куроко имел в виду, но все равно вспыхнул под его взглядом. В происходящем было что-то совсем неправильное. Пожалуй, негр с пилюлями был бы меньшим бредом, чем стритбольная площадка и шрамы.  
\- А если я сейчас скажу «мяч»? - попытался пошутить Кагами.  
\- Представьте его себе в деталях. Как он ложится в ладонь. Его шершавую поверхность. Цвет. Запахи и звуки игры.  
\- Издеваешься?  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Одной глупостью больше, одной меньше - невелика разница. Кагами вспомнил ощущение мяча в руке, скрип кроссовок и тянущую усталость мышц. Только в игре он ощущал себя по-настоящему живым, способным преодолеть любые трудности и прыгнуть выше головы.  
Кагами вздрогнул, когда мяч ударил о ладонь, и засмеялся, когда в воздухе появилось кольцо. От этого приглашения было невозможно отказаться. На секунду появилось желание призвать себе соперников, но вряд ли это было ему по плечу.  
\- Убедил, - сказал Кагами, вдоволь набегавшись. - Я подумаю над твоим приглашением.  
\- Благодарю. Не могли бы вы закрыть Систему?  
\- Как?.. А вообще, дай угадаю! Закрыть Систему! Проще простого!  
Стритбольная площадка исчезла, и Кагами тут же стало лучше: все-таки, находиться в своей квартире было приятнее, чем в бракованной матрице, несмотря на скрытые возможности.  
\- Но я еще не согласился.  
\- Я помню, Кагами-кун.  
Куроко не торопил с решением и не загонял в угол, но Кагами кожей чувствовал его непоколебимую уверенность в том, что согласие уже получено.

Куроко хотел уйти домой, но Кагами убедил его остаться. Особо и не пришлось стараться, кажется, запуск Системы высосал из Куроко все силы. Он что-то там пробормотал про энергию, аккумуляторы и ванильный шейк, а потом послушно улегся на диван и вырубился. Кагами так и не успел надавать ему по ушам, несколько перевозбудился от открывающихся возможностей и упустил момент. Спустя пару часов он позавидовал безмятежно спящему Куроко, ему и самому не мешало бы отдохнуть перед первым ответственным сражением, чутье подсказывало, что драки - конечно же, дуэли - не придется долго ждать.  
\- Я рад, что ты признал свою природу, Тайга.  
Это было похоже на какой-то гребаный кошмар из глубокого детства. Человек-в-тени сидел в ногах кровати и пялился на Кагами яркими глазами, свет которых разрезал ночную тьму. От страха перехватило горло и пересохло во рту. Остро тянуло помочься, но эту потребность Кагами подавил.  
\- Разве ты спал? Если так, то прими мои извинения за то, что разбудил.  
А ничего, что пробрался в закрытую квартиру? Гнев вернул способность двигаться и драться. Кагами оттолкнулся от кровати, подскочил и занял базовую позицию - намертво вбитую «позу восьмерки».  
\- Не представился. Конечно. Именно поэтому. Акаши Сейджуро. Учитель из «Семи лун». Твой наставник. Расслабься, Тайга.  
\- Еще чего!  
\- Я. Сказал. Расслабься.  
Качнулась штора, по спине пробежался холодок, подкосились ноги и Кагами рухнул на кровать, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Всего тремя словами его превратили в медузу на суше, и это взбесило настолько, что он сумел перевернуться и встать на четвереньки.  
\- У тебя и правда есть потенциал, - довольно сказал Акаши. - Это будет интересно. Завтра в восемь утра в школе.  
Кагами зарычал, когда на его голову легла рука и одобрительно почесала за ушками. За эту снисходительность можно было бы убить, но тело опять перестало слушаться. Кажется, именно в этот момент он впервые в своей жизни возненавидел человека и решил во что бы то ни стало победить. И если для этого придется учиться, что ж, Кагами научится, да так, что никому мало не покажется.  
Акаши потянул его за ухо, приказал «не опаздывай» и исчез. Задрожали мышцы и Кагами рухнул лицом в подушку. Он обязательно отомстит по всем правилам, только не сегодня.

Со сна - растрепанные волосы, чуть припухшие губы и мутные глаза - Куроко еще больше походил на ребенка, которого жизненно необходимо защитить. Ну или отвесить подзатыльник, чтобы он быстрее пришел в себя и рассказал все об этом Акаши, но рука не поднялась, а потом не хватило времени, пришлось бежать на остановку, толкаться в электричке и запоминать правила поведения на территории школы.  
\- Херня все это. Почему нельзя просто быть собой?  
\- Пожалуйста, ведите себя прилично.  
Кагами не знал, от чего ему было хуже: от тонкой линии губ или от тянущей пустоты чуть ниже пупка. Он и не осознавал, что последние часы постоянно чувствовал присутствие Куроко, словно тот был его тенью. Или продолжением руки, сердца, легких и разума. Сосущее ощущение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось, но Кагами уже успокоился и перестал дергать хвостом.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Нам нужно многому научиться, - негромко сказал Куроко, чуть сведя брови. - Сенсей вмешался вовремя и нас пока не будут атаковать. Иначе мы проиграли бы в первой же дуэли. Вы пока слишком слабы, Кагами-кун.  
\- Что? Да я!..  
\- У вас хороший потенциал, но любая Пара сотрет нас в порошок.  
\- А сам-то? Ты себя видел?  
\- Да.  
Куроко вел Кагами по коридорам, переходам, внутренним дворам и лестницам. После очередного поворота Кагами окончательно запутался и перестал запоминать путь: как привели, так и выведут, на крайняк всегда можно пробиться силой, не в первый раз. Если он и вляпался в секту, то в очень богатую, судя по территории школы. А значит, впереди его ждет нечто очень увлекательное.  
\- Йо, Тецу.  
Куроко резко затормозил, Кагами врезался в него и чуть не сшиб.  
\- Это что еще за хмырь?  
\- Не обращай внимания.  
Холодная рука, вцепившаяся в ладонь Кагами, кричала о другом, но он решил разобраться с деталями позже. Пока же было важно запомнить еще одного противника, которому обязательно нужно навешать люлей. Противника без ушек. Кагами сложил два и два, подумал, что правильно все понял, но об этом тем более стоило поговорить намного позже, может быть, никогда.  
\- В Паре должны быть сильны оба, и Боец, и Жертва, - мертвым голосом сказал Куроко. - Слабая Жертва подводит Бойца, слабый Боец подводит Жертву. Я обещаю быть сильной Жертвой.  
От ощущения подставы зазудел живот, прямо на месте шрама, Кагами с трудом подавил желание почесаться и бросил еще один взгляд назад, на смуглого хмыря, который довольно улыбался и смотрел на Куроко, как на свою собственность. Кагами его совершенно не знал, но уже горел желанием утереть ему нос, и ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:  
\- Я обещаю быть сильным Бойцом. И мы станем лучшими. Во всей Японии.  
\- И во всем мире, если понадобится, - откликнулся Куроко.  
Кагами ухмыльнулся и глубоко вдохнул. Кажется, он нашел того, с кем можно разделить мысли.  
\- Добро пожаловать.  
А еще надрать задницу Акаши, - и это будет промежуточной целью, решил Кагами. А Куроко обязательно согласится.


End file.
